Getting Crazy About The Thing Called Love
by Akihisa Funabashi
Summary: "Selamat malam Barbie-barbie ku….," ucap Rin sambil berlalu dari ruangan yang berisi sekitar 5 tubuh tak dikenal dengan keadaan yang cukup mengerikan. Bau anyir seketika tercium dari ruangan itu.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! Disclaimer!**

**Vocaloid bukan punya saya, saya cuma punya cerita ini, dan kalau ada kesamaan cerita, alur, dan tokoh cerita, mohon maaf, saya juga manusia tidak luput dari kesalahan.**

**Btw btw ini cerita request-an temen sekelas author, yang beberapa hari lalu ngereview story.**

**Enjoy this tomodachi!**

* * *

><p>"Gadis psycho! Sebelumnya aku belum pernah semarah ini! Matilah kau! Kau benar-benar tidak pantas hidup! Kau sungguh….. membuatku muak! Kau harus lenyap dari dunia ini!"<p>

Pria berambut kuning kepirangan itu menusukkan pisaunya berkali-kali tepat kebagian dada seorang gadis yang sebenarnya sudah terkulai lemas dilantai akibat tindakannya yang benar-benar keji.

Percikan darah sudah tidak terhitung. Darah-darah segar itu mengalir dari tubuh gadis itu.

Namun seakan puas akan kegiatannya, pria itu tersenyum senang melihat keadaan gadis itu sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Ini… untuk Miku…," ucap pria itu lirih.

-_**You even don't know anything about-**_

Bau anyir menyeruak dari sebuah ruangan di sebuah rumah yang berukuran medium. Suasana di lorong menuju setiap kamarnya sangat gelap dan tergolong pengap. Semua orang yang mungkin akan masuk ke dalam sana harus berpikir dua kali sebelum masuk ke dalamnya. Dari sisi luar memang tampak rumah berukuran medium ini sudah terlihat sangat suram. Cat dinding yang mulai mengelupas, pagar hitam dengan cat yang nyaris mengelupas pula. Pohon-pohon sedang yang sudah tidak terawatt menghiasi halaman rumah yang minimalis itu. Orang yang lewat pun sepertinya enggan melirik rumah tersebut. Dan mereka pun mungkin tidak tahu bahwa rumah itu masih berpenghuni.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa penghuni rumah itu adalah seorang gadis. Tidak pernah.

Gadis penghuni rumah itu duduk di sebuah ruangan dengan furniture alakadarnya. Sebuah meja dan sebuah kursi di hadapan sebuah kaca yang berukuran large. Nyaris menyerupai sebuah lukisan besar.

Gadis itu tersenyum melihat refleksi dari dirinya. Ia menyisir rambut panjangnya. Kuning pirang terurai panjang sepinggang. Memiliki sepasang mata aquamarine. Kulit pucatnya sangat serasi dengan lipstick merah yang kini menghiasi bibir kecilnya.

"Aku cantik….," gumamnya pelan.

-_**You even don't know anything about-**_

"Len!" panggil seorang pria berambut biru kegelapan. Kaito.

Seorang yang dimaksud Kaito menoleh. Ia berambut kuning pirang mengenakan kemeja dan rompi bermotif kotak-kotak yang dipadukan dengan celana cokelat muda.

"Ini, aku ditugaskan memberikan job sheet untukmu," ucap Kaito sambil memberikan beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi tulisan yang membingungkan.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, baka," ucap Len.

"Oh iya, aku turut prihatin kau mendapat tugas ini, bos bilang tugas ini cukup sulit," ucap Kaito menepuk bahu Len lalu berlalu pergi.

Len memandangi kertas-kertas di tangannya.

"Eh…. Ini…..," gumamnya pelan.

'**Korban Hilang'**

** Haku**

** Teto**

** Kamui**

** Luka**

** Akita**

"Kau yakin tidak butuh bantuanku?" tanya Meiko. Wanita berambut merah kecokelatan bergaya seperti laki-laki dengan postur tubuh wanita yang cukup ideal.

"Hm…. Aku akan mencobanya dulu," ucap Len sambil menyeruput secangkir kopi di mejanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kalau aku lihat-lihat….," Meiko mengamati foto-foto korban hilang pada kertas yang diberikan Kaito pada Len.

"Mereka termasuk wanita dengan rambut panjang," ucap Meiko lagi. Ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kau berpikir sama denganku?" tanya Len.

"Ini sepertinya sudah direncanakan," ucap Meiko.

Len mengangguk. Ia mengamati keluar jendela café. Hilir mudik pejalan kaki berjalan di tepi jalanan. Mereka seperti memiliki urusannya masing-masing.

"Hm, Meiko-san, sepertinya aku harus pergi, jaa ne!" ucap Len bergegas mengambil mantel dan jobsheet nya yang baru saja Meiko genggam.

Dari dalam café Meiko melambaikan tangan pada Len yang berjalan keluar.

-_**You even don't know anything about-**_

Cuaca panas yang menjelma menjadi hawa dingin pada malam hari membuat suasana jalanan ini semakin sepi. Hembusan angin malam yang cukup membuat merinding begitu sering terasa.

Seorang wanita berjalan dengan melipat tangannya dan menyembunyikan sepasang tangan itu diatas perutnya dengan lengan mantel. Ia berjalan sedikit menunduk. Kemilau rambut yang disinari lampu jalanan sangat mencolok terlihat.

Len mengamati kertas yang tadi siang Kaito berikan padanya. Ia masih sedikit bimbang dengan pemikirannya kini. Ia harus menduga beberapa dugaan yang sebenarnya bisa saja terjadi.

"Hmm, menarik…,"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Len berbunyi. Tanda pesan masuk.

**From : Hatsune Miku**

_**Ini malam minggu, bisa aku mampir?**_

Len tersenyum memandangi pesan dari kekasihnya itu.

Ia buru-buru menekan tombol _yes_ untuk mengirim kata 'Iya'.

15 menit setelah pesan itu diterima, bel rumah Len berbunyi.

"Konbanwa!" sapa seorang gadis dengan gaya rambut pigtail berwarna hijau terang dengan mata biru kehijauan yang cukup bersinar terang.

Len memberi ciuman selamat datang pada gadis itu lalu mempersilahkan ia masuk.

"Aku menganggu tidak?" tanya Miku sambil duduk di sebuah sofa.

"Tentu saja tidak, mau kubuatkan minum?" tanya Len.

Miku menggeleng lalu bangkit setelah melepas mantelnya. "Aku bisa membuatnya sendiri kok…,"

Len tersenyum. Ia meletakkan mantel Miku di sebuah gantungan disamping pintu masuk.

"Bagaimana dengan tugas barumu?" tanya Miku lalu menenggak segelas air mineral yang baru ia tuangkan dari botol di dalam lemari pendingin.

"Kali ini mungkin cukup sulit," jawab Len sambil duduk bersandar di meja kerjanya.

"Apa iya? Boleh aku lihat?" Miku menghampiri Len dan mengambil lembaran kerja Len.

Setelah membaca lembar kerja di meja Len.

"Ini hipotesis pertamamu?" tanya Miku sambil menunjuk kalimat di bagian paling bawah kertas.

Len tertawa kecil. "Kenapa? Kau takut?" tanya Len sambil merangkul bahu Miku.

"Hm… tidak," jawab Miku sok berani.

Len tersenyum. "Kau bisa bermalam disini, diluar sudah gelap," ucap Len pelan.

Wajah Miku sedikit memerah. "Ah, kau ini, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok nanti," ucap Miku.

Len mengecup bagian kepala Miku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Miku.

-_**You even don't know anything about-**_

Cuaca pagi ini cerah. Terik matahari menembus masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar. Membuat penghuni kamar itu merasa silau dan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ssssst, bangun….," bisik Len pada Miku yang tertidur disampingnya.

Miku sedikit menggeliat.

"Hm, aku ketiduran ya," ucap Miku pelan.

Len tertawa kecil. "Ya,"

Miku bergegas bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia melihat sekeliling.

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

Len melirik ke sebuah weker di meja samping ranjangnya.

"08.30," ucapnya sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Ah, aku terlambat," ucap Miku.

Len tersenyum. "Sudahlah, itu bukan masalah, lebih baik kau mandi dan sarapan," ia mencium dahi Miku lalu beranjak keluar kamar. Sementara Miku menyusul di belakangnya.

Miku memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu, ia mengenakan beberapa pakaian yang sengaja ia tinggal di rumah Len agar lebih mudah saat ia menginap seperti ini.

Sementara Len memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan sambil menunggu giliran mandi nya.

"Hari ini kita kemana?" tanya Miku.

Len berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin kau harus menemaniku mencari beberapa dugaan lagi," ucapnya.

Miku menghela napas. "Baiklah,"

"Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Len sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Miku tersenyum. "Tentu saja,"

Seakan larut dalam suasana pagi, mereka tidak tahu bagaimana perubahan besar akan mengubah segalanya.

Len mengenakan mantel dan mengambil lembar-lembar kertas di meja kerjanya.

Setelah siap, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke café dekat tempat kerja Len.

Setelah memutuskan tempat duduk mana yang mereka tempati di café itu, mereka memesan minuman-minuman ringan.

"Apa Meiko-sama tidak kesini?" tanya Miku sambil menoleh ke sekeliling.

Len menggeleng sambil mengamati job sheetnya.

"Kau benar-benar penasaran ya," ucap Miku sambil tersenyum datar dan mengangkat alisnya.

Len menatap ke arah Miku. "Kenapa? Kau merasa di nomor duakan?"

Miku tersentak. "Tidak, Len, aku hanya merasa bahwa hal ini, hmmm maksudku, aku mengganggu pekerjaanmu saat ini," ucap Miku.

Len tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Sudah 3 tahun kita bersama seperti ini, kau masih saja tidak berubah," ucap Len.

Miku bernapas lega.

**BRUK!**

**PRANG!**

Sebuah suara dari suatu keributan menarik perhatian Miku dan Len.

Seorang gadis tidak sengaja tersandung dan menjatuhkan nampan berisi paket sarapannya.

Len bergegas membantu gadis itu. Miku mengikutinya dari belakang. Sementara Len membantu mengangkat nampan yang jatuh dan membereskan segalanya, Miku membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Miku sambil tersenyum. Matanya bertemu sepasang mata indah berwarna aquamarine.

Miku terdiam. Ia mengamati wajah gadis itu, sedikit familiar dengan rambut gadis itu.

"Ah- aku tidak apa- ng- terima kasih," ucap gadis itu sambil membersihkan beberapa noda di pakaiannya yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dibersihkan tanpa sabun.

"Aduh, jangan repot-repot Len," ucap seorang pria berseragam pelayan membantu Len membersihkan beberapa makanan yang gadis itu jatuhkan.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa," ucap Len yang lumayan dikenal ramah dan dekat dengan siapapun.

Gadis yang tersandung tadi terpaku melihat sosok Len. Miku mengamatinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Miku lagi.

Gadis itu diam.

Miku melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah gadis itu.

"Eh, iya, tidak apa," jawab gadis itu singkat.

Len menoleh ke arah gadis itu lalu tersenyum. "Lain kali kau harus hati-ha…," kalimatnya terputus melihat wajah sang gadis.

Gadis itu buru-buru pergi dari café itu. Ia tidak memperdulikan ganti rugi yang pelayan sudah siapkan untuknya.

Miku berdiri di sebelah Len.

"Kenapa rasanya aku sudah pernah melihat gadis itu ya, Len?" tanya Miku.

Len mengangguk pelan.

-_**You even don't know anything about-**_

Len mengamati foto gadis di job sheet nya yang menyerupai gadis tadi. Rambut kuning kepirangan.

Akita Neru.

"Dia korban terakhir ya….," gumam Miku pelan.

"Hm," Len berdehem.

Miku bangkit dari sofa. "Aku melihatnya mengamati mu tadi," ucapnya.

Len menoleh. "Eh?"

Miku mengangguk pelan. "Sepertinya dia juga merasa mengenalmu lebih dekat, tapi entahlah….,"

Len bangkit dan memeluk gadis di sebelahnya.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Len.

Miku tertawa kecil. "Aku? Cemburu? Tidak kok," ucapnya.

Len mempererat pelukannya yang ia mulai dari balik badan Miku. Lalu meletakkan dagunya di pundak Miku.

"Jangan membohongiku, aku ini detektif hebat," ucap Len.

"Ya, tapi kau sudah mengulur waktu dan menunda job sheet mu," ucap Miku.

Len terdiam. "Hahaha iya iya ini semua kan aku lakukan demi kau, Miku," ucap Len.

Miku tertawa kecil namun terdengar dingin. "Ya, tapi banyak nyawa yang dipertanyakan di luar sana, tidak seharusnya aku meng-" Miku diam melihat aksi cium Len yang membungkam mulutnya.

Setelah beberapa menit terjebak dalam kegiatan yang cukup intim itu.

"Berhenti menyalahkan kehadiranmu dalam kehidupanku, ya?" tanya Len.

Miku tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Nyanyian burung di malam hari menemani suasana yang berada di sekeliling rumah di jalanan sepi. Lampu-lampu jalan yang cukup redup yang bertengger disana sesekali mati nyala.

Sebuah suara senandung perlahan memecah keheningan dirumah itu.

"Hmm…. Aku sudah menemukan pangeranku," ucapnya pada sesosok tubuh wanita yang bersandar di tembok dan terduduk dilantai.

Gadis bermata aquamarine itu tersenyum sinis pada tubuh itu. Bercak darah menghiasi wajah gadis yang bersandar ditembok itu. Matanya melotot mengerikan. Ekspresi kaget lah yang terbelesit dipikiran orang yang melihatnya. Namun sayang sekali, tidak ada orang yang akan atau melihatnya saat itu.

"Aku ini cantik, aku pantas mendapatkannya…," ucap gadis bermata aquamarine itu lagi.

Ia mengusap-usap kepala gadis dihadapannya yang terlihat seperti seusai melakukan kegiatan potong rambut paksa. Potongan rambutnya benar-benar acak-acakan. Dan dapat diterka bahwa gadis yang bersandar itu terbujur kaku. Mati.

"Aku harus mencoba menemuinya suatu hari nanti…,"ucap gadis bermata aquamarine itu lagi.

"Mungkin aku akan berhenti melakukan hal-hal yang cukup mengerikan ini," ucapnya.

Iya tertawa pelan. Sehingga hanya malam lah yang mendengar tawa kecilnya yang berarti cukup banyak dugaan.

"Selamat malam Barbie-barbie ku….," ucap Rin sambil berlalu dari ruangan yang berisi sekitar 5 tubuh tak dikenal dengan keadaan yang cukup mengerikan. Bau anyir seketika tercium dari ruangan itu.

-_**You even don't know anything about-**_

Keesokan harinya, saat matahari mulai merambat ke atas. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10.00 am. Len duduk di meja kerjanya. Masih memandangi lembar kerjanya yang sampai kini belum terpecahkan.

"Hey! Bisa aku masuk?" tanya suara Meiko dari luar pintu ruangan Len.

"Masuk saja," sahut Len.

Meiko sedikit mendorong knop pintu dan membuka pintu ruangan Len. Lalu menghampiri pria itu.

"Heh, bagaimana kalau kita ke café sebelah?" tanya Meiko sambil duduk di kursi yang disediakan berhadapan dengan kursi Len.

Len melirik Meiko.

"Kau ini, " namun Len tetap saja mengikuti ajakan Meiko untuk pergi ke café sebelah dan bersantai.

Meiko dan Len berjalan di lorong ruangan tempat kerja mereka.

"Heh! Kalian mau kemana?" teriak satu suara yang berasal dari belakang Meiko dan Len.

"We killed…..," ucap Meiko sambil berhenti sedikit mematung. Len menoleh ke belakang. Sosok pria berambut ungu panjang menghampiri mereka.

"Ga-gakupo-sama..," ucap Meiko sambil membungkuk lalu kembali ke postur kagetnya.

"Kalian mau pergi kemana?" tanya Gakupo.

"Ng, kami mau mampir sebentar, membeli kopi, tapi kami janji sebentar saja sudah kembali," ucap Meiko.

Gakupo menggeleng. "Kalian ini…,"

"Kami mau bersantai di sebelah, kalau kau mau ikut silahkan," ucap Len. Meiko meliriknya dengan tatapan _'Bangke, itu sama aja bunuh diri,'_

"Kenapa? Bagus kan? Gakupo-sama ikut membantu kita…," ucap Len membalas tatapan Meiko yang sebenarnya udah setengah hidup.

"Eh, i-i-ya juga sih," Meiko menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Gugup.

Gakupo memasang tampang berpikir. Ia tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku ikut," ucapnya dengan pnuh energi.

Len tertawa. Sementara Meiko sweatdrop melihat tingkah bos nya.

Di sebuah tempat duduk seperti biasa. Mereka memesan makanan ringan selera masing-masing. Suasana café saat itu cukup sepi, karena masih cukup pagi dan café baru saja dibuka. Pelayan-pelayan yang bekerja baru akan menyiapkan makanan-makanan yang nantinya akan bertahan sampai café tutup. Ada pula pelayan yang sesekali mengelap beberapa meja yang terlihat sedikit berdebu.

"Kasusmu itu belum terpecahkan ya?" tanya Gakupo sambil meneguk secangkir kopi yang ia pesan.

Len mengangguk sambil mengunyah crepes yang ia pesan.

"Aku sengaja memberikan tugas itu padamu karena kau terlalu santai selama ini," Gakupo tersenyum miring namun senyumnya hilang dan menjadi tatapan _'Ampun' _setelah melihat ekspresi Len menjadi sedikit kesal melihatnya mengatakan itu.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya terarah pada seorang gadis yang baru saja memasuki café tersebut. Gadis yang kemarin menjatuhkan sebuah nampan berisi makanan untuk sarapannya.

"Hey, lihat itu, siapa dia? Pakaiannya cukup lusuh," ucap Meiko sambil mengarahkan dagunya ke arah gadis yang kemarin Len lihat.

Gakupo ikut menoleh ke arah gadis yang Meiko maksud.

Ya, memang sejak kemarin penampilannya seperti itu sejak Len pertama bertemu dengannya.

"Tapi dia cukup mencurigakan, rambutnya sedikit menyerupai gadis terakhir yang menjadi korban kasusmu," ucap Meiko.

Len mengamati gadis itu lebih teliti.

"Tapi rambut itu seperti rambut sambungan, warnanya tidak begitu mirip dengan bagian atas rambutnya," ucap Meiko sambil menunjuk gadis itu sehingga gadis yang ditunjuk pun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ssssst, dia menoleh, apa yang harus kita la….," kalimat Gakupo terhenti setelah gadis itu tersenyum ke arah mereka.

Len membalas senyum nya lebih dulu, Meiko dan Gakupo hanya tersenyum paksa dan penuh keheranan.

"Gadis ini mencurigakan," bisik Meiko pelan.

Len bangkit dari kursinya lalu menghampiri gadis itu.

Gadis itu terlihat sedikit gugup dan mempererat pelukan kedua tangannya.

"Ohayou!" sapa Len sambil tersenyum.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil dan wajahnya memperlihatkan semburat-semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya dengan manis. Ya, manis tapi misterius.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu setelah kejadian kemarin?" tanya Len, matanya memandangi rambutnya yang terlihat cukup aneh.

"Ng, ba-baik sa-saja kok," ucapnya gugup.

Len tersenyum. "Baguslah, aku ikut senang, ng, oh iya, namamu siapa?" tanya Len.

Gadis itu tersentak. Matanya sedikit terbelalak.

"Rin," jawabnya singkat.

"Oh, baiklah Rin, aku Len, salam kenal," ucap Len sambil tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang cukup ramah.

"Kau mau gabung dengan kami?" tawar Len.

Rin menunduk. Ia sedikit mendongak ke arah Len setelah Len mengatakan itu.

"Ng, bagaimana ya….," Rin terlihat sedikit berpikir.

"Baiklah, ayo!" Len mengajak Rin duduk di tempat nya bersama teman-temannya.

Meiko dan Gakupo tersenyum sedikit datar menyambut kehadiran Rin.

Gadis itu duduk di sebelah Len, sementara Meiko berpindah menjadi di sebelah Gakupo.

"Kenalkan, ini teman-temanku," ucap Len.

"Halo, aku Gakupo, aku bekerja sebagai de..," Gakupo berhenti setelah Len memberikan sedikit aba-aba mengedipkan matanya untuk berbohong.

"Aku seorang dokter hewan di klinik dekat sini," ucap Gakupo tersenyum.

"Aku Meiko, aku bekerja sebagai perawat di klinik tempat Gakupo bekerja," ucap Meiko.

Len tersenyum dan sedikit menahan tawa melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

"Ah, aku Rin, aku….. aku hanya seorang gadis yang tinggal sendiri…," ucap Rin.

Meiko dan Gakupo tertawa.

"Kau ini lucu ya… aku dan Gakupo juga tinggal sendiri," ucap Meiko.

Rin ikut tertawa kecil. Namun tertawanya sedikit terlihat dipaksakan. Setelah itu ia menoleh ke arah Len untuk mengetahui_ 'dengan siapa Len tinggal?'_

"Hmm, kalau aku tinggal sendiri juga, tapi kadang seseorang menemaniku dirumah," ucapnya sambil sedikit cengengesan.

Mendengar jawaban Len, Rin sedikit menampilkan ekspresi penasaran dan sedikit kesal.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Meiko.

Rin menggeleng.

"Baiklah, pesanlah sesuatu, aku akan membayarnya untukmu, anggaplah ini sebagai perayaan hari pertama aku bertemu denganmu," ucap Len.

Rin sedikit menunduk malu dan tersenyum. Namun dalam hatinya telah siap beberapa rencana khusus yang Len, Meiko, bahkan Gakupo tidak mengetahuinya.

-_**You even don't know anything about-**_

Percikan api dari sebuah perapian terlihat sangat jelas dari sebuah ruangan. Sedikit desahan panjang milik seseorang terdengar. Sepasang bayangan yang terlihat sedang bertautan satu sama lain terlihat dari luar jendela ruangan tersebut. Terangnya lampu dan percikan api membuat bayangan itu terlihat jelas.

"Nghh," Miku mecengkram keras bantalan sofa. Tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh kegiatan yang dilakukan Len. Sementara Len masih terus melakukan 'aksi' nya. Melupakan sejenak segala tugas misinya.

Jemari Miku menjelajahi bahu lalu ke punggung Len, ia merangkul keras tubuh Len yang berada tepat diatasnya. Len sedikit menekan tubuhnya ke arah Miku.

"I…ini.. sa..kiit…," ucap Miku sedikit lirih.

Nafas Len terasa sekali tepat diwajahnya. Keringat keluar dari tubuh mereka.

Setelah tersada Len bangkit dari posisinya dan mengambil posisi duduk di sofa sambil membantu Miku bangkit dari posisinya.

"Hhhhh maaf ya, sepertinya aku berlebihan..," ucap Len merangkul Miku bersandar dibahunya.

Miku menggenggam erat jari tangan kanan Len.

"Sudah lama kau tidak melakukan ini…," tawa kecil Miku sedikit mencairkan suasana menjadi seperti biasa.

Len menatap Miku sementara Miku heran melihat raut wajah pasangannya.

"Lho? Memang benar kan? Selama ini kau sibuk…," ucap Miku.

"Hm maaf…," ucap Len lalu mencium bibir Miku.

Setelah melepas ciumannya.

"Hei, mau kubuatkan minuman?" tanya Len sambil mengenakan kemeja nya dan mengancing nya satu persatu.

"Apa ada jus leeks?" ucap Miku lalu sedikit mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya.

Len tersenyum dan mencium pipi Miku.

"Kau tahu? Tawa kecil mu lah yang membuatku ingin melakukan hal tadi padamu," balas Len.

Miku tersenyum dan terkikik.

"Sudah sana, aku mau teh," ucap Miku sambil mendorong Len sedikit menjauh. Dorongan itu mampu membuat Len bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak ke dapur membuatkan minum untuk mereka.

Miku mengambil pakaiannya yang tersebar di lantai berserakan akibat ulah Len yang mendadak menjadi brutal.

"Tadi aku bertemu gadis yang kemarin," ucap Len.

"Ia sepertinya kesepian dan membutuhkan teman, lain kali kau harus bertemu dengannya," ucapnya lagi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menemuinya?" tanya Miku berjalan menuju Len sambil menggulung rambutnya keatas.

"Kau datang saja ke café sebelah kantorku, mungkin dia kesana setiap harinya," ucap Len.

Miku tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku juga bisa bertemu denganmu,"

Len menoleh. Ia menarik Miku ke rangkulannya.

"Tapi aku sedikit mencurigainya," ucap Len.

Miku melirik Len. "Kenapa?"

Len melepas rangkulan tangannya di pinggul Miku.

"Rambutnya, seperti rambut sambungan dan… tingkah lakunya…," ucap Len sambil memasang tampang berpikirnya.

"Mungkin itu hanya bagian luarnya, sudahlah, kau hanya curiga, kan?" Miku memeluk Len dari belakang sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Len.

"Hm, tapi kau juga perlu hati-hati bila bertemu dengannya," tubuh Len terasa bergetar di kepala Miku.

"Hu'um…," Miku melepas pelukannya dan membantu Len menyiapkan dua cangkir teh itu.

Setelah siap, mereka menyeruput teh nya masing-masing sambil memandangi tungku perapian.

"Miku, tidak terasa ya kita seperti ini sudah 3 tahun," ucap Len di sela-sela acara minum teh mereka.

Miku tersenyum dan meletakkan cangkir teh nya di meja.

"Ternyata sudah lama juga ya, aku juga tidak menyangka,"ucapnya.

"Aku berharap….kita bisa melanjutkannya ke hubungan yang lebih serius," ucap Len.

Miku tertawa kecil. "Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya.

Len langsung berlutut di hadapan Miku sambil mencium tangannya.

"Sekarang tatap mataku," ucap Len.

Miku menuruti perkataan Len sambil menahan tawanya.

"Kau mau kan menikah denganku?" tanya Len sambil merubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius.

Tawa Miku meledak. Len justru heran.

Miku meremas bahu Len dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Len. Nafas mereka sama-sama terasa.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolak ini semua," jawab Miku sambil tersenyum manis. Senyum yang membuat Len pada akhirnya bisa memilikinya selama ini. Ciuman yang ke sekian kalinya Len berikan pada Miku untuk malam ini. Mereka saling merasakan suasana hangat yang benar-benar membuat hati mereka nyaman. Mereka semakin larut dalam suasana ini untuk kedua kalinya. Len sedikit mendorong pelan tubuh Miku hingga tersandar di bagian sandaran sofa. Ia semakin memainkan lidahnya.

Miku mendorong pelan tubuh Len. Napasnya yang tersengal-sengal terasa oleh Len. Len memeluk erat Miku. Suasana malam yang semakin larut membuat mata mereka sedikit terkantuk sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk menenggelamkan diri dalam mimpi-mimpi yang nantinya mereka alami.

-_**You even don't know anything about-**_

Sesuai saran Len, Miku berjalan menuju café di samping kantor Len. Ia mencoba mencari gadis yang Len maksud. Miku merasa perkataan Len tentang kehidupan gadis itu yang terasa sepi benar. Miku memberanikan diri menunggu gadis itu muncul di café tempat Len biasa duduk dan memecahkan kasusnya saat santai.

Dan ternyata benar saja, setelah berulang kali tidak menemui sosok gadis itu, tiba-tiba Miku mendapati sosok yang ia cari dan tunggu selama 2 jam itu.

"Ohayou!" sapa Miku sambil tersenyum dan menepuk bahunya. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut dengan perilaku Miku.

"Eh, maaf ya, aku mengagetkanmu," ucap Miku.

Gadis itu tersenyum heran. "Ng, ka-kau siapa?"

Miku membalas senyum gadis itu. Raut wajah gadis itu berubah kagum, senyum Miku benar-benar indah dan membuat ia terasa melihat seorang bidadari.

"Aku Miku, kau kenal Len?" tanya Miku.

Gadis itu, Rin, mengangguk ragu.

"Ah, bagus lah, aku kira aku salah orang, kalau begitu ayo duduk bersamaku, kau mau sarapan?" tanya Miku.

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Bagus lah, ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" tanya Miku.

"Rin, panggil aku Rin," ucap gadis itu. Rin.

"Wah, nama yang manis," Miku tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim sebuah pesan ke Len.

**BRAKK!**

Kaito menggebrak meja kerja Len.

"Heh, apa-apaan kau ini!" Len mengomel.

"Jadi kapan kalian menikah?" tanya Kaito.

"Mungkin secepatnya," ucap Len sambil tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Hah! Dasar kau! Kapan ya aku akan menyusulmu," Kaito terduduk di bangku hadapan Len.

"Aku do'akan secepatnya," ucap Len.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Len berbunyi. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya.

**From : Hatsune Miku**

_**Hei, sebaiknya kau ke café, aku bersama dia ^_^**_

Len bergegas menutup ponselnya dan menyusul Miku.

"Heh, kau mau kemana? Seenaknya meninggalkanku dengan kisahmu yang menggantung," ucap Kaito.

"Aku mau beli cappuccino sebentar, daaaah!" Len sedikit berlari dan tersenyum.

Kaito hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Namun melihat teman kerjanya senang ia jadi ikut tertawa.

Len membuka pintu masuk café sambil menyari sosok yang ia maksud.

"Gotcha!" ucap Len sambil berjalan menuju Miku.

Miku tersenyum setelah mendapati Len datang ke arahnya. Rin menoleh ke belakang. Sosok Len sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Len duduk di sebelah Rin.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Len sambil terengah-engah setelah sedikit terburu-buru berjalan menuju café. Lebih tepatnya berlari.

"Tentu saja, Rin ini sedikit pendiam," ucap Miku.

Rin menunduk tersenyum malu. Ia gugup duduk di sebelah Len.

"Sudah pesan makanan?" tanya Len.

Rin masih menunduk malu. Sementara Miku mengangguk.

"Aku sudah menghabiskan lebih dari 5 gelas mariyuana eskrim," ucap Miku.

Len terbelalak.

Spontan tawa kecil Rin terlontar melihat ekspresi Len.

Miku melihat raut wajah Rin. Ada sesuatu yang ia rasa sudah menyelimuti diri Rin. Miku tersenyum.

"Kau tidak tertarik memulai pembicaraan?" tanya Len sambil menyikut siku Rin pelan.

Rin semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Takut kedua orang di dekatnya tahu bahwa wajahnya sudah memanas dan merah.

"Hei, jangan kasar begitu, dasar," Miku kembali tersenyum ke arah Rin.

Len tertawa kecil. "Oh iya Miku, semalam beberapa laporan tertulismu tertinggal dirumahku," ucap Len. Ucapan itu sedikit menarik perhatian Rin.

"Ah, apa benar? Baiklah aku akan mengambilnya nanti," ucap Miku.

"Hm, secepatnya," ucap Len sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Oh iya, kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Miku.

Rin tersentak. "DI dekat sini, hmmmm tidak jauh," ucap Rin sedikit gugup.

"Kalau begitu, aku bisa main kerumahmu sewaktu-waktu," ucap Miku.

Rin bertambah gugup setelah Miku mengucapkan hal itu.

Len melirik jam tangannya. "Astaga! Pasti aku akan kena omelan Gakupo, aku pamit ya!" Len bergegas. Ia berdiri dan membungkuk pada Miku dan Rin.

"Aku kembali ke tempat kerjaku ya," ucap Len. Ia mengecup dahi Miku.

Rin terbelalak. Ia merasa sedikit sesak. Pengap. Jantungnya seperti di remas sesuatu yang cukup kuat.

"Hati-hati ya!" ucap Miku.

Len tersenyum melambaikan tangannya pada Miku dan Rin.

Setelah sosok Len sudah tidak terlihat dari pandangan mereka.

"Kalian pacaran?" tanya Rin.

Miku menoleh sambil tersenyum.

"Hm," Miku mengangguk pelan.

Rin memaksakan senyumnya. Niatnya untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang dapat menyakiti banyak orang kembali muncul. Ia benar-benar merasa harus melakukan hal-hal yang sebelumnya pernah ia lakukan. Ya. Harus.

"Rin, kau tidak apa?" tanya Miku.

Rin menggeleng cepat.

"Aku harus pergi, Miku, mungkin lain kali kau bisa mampir ke rumahku….jaa ne!" Rin bergegas pergi dan mempercepat langkahnya setelah merasa Miku nyaris mengejarnya.

Miku heran melihat tingkah Rin.

"Sepertinya benar," gumamnya pelan.

"Kau bercanda? Tidak mungkin!" ucap Len sambil tertawa.

Miku yang tadinya sedang membereskan laporannya yang berserakan di meja kamar Len berhenti melakukan kegiatannya itu.

"Tapi Len, ini benar, aku bisa merasakan itu, kami sama-sama wanita," ucap Miku sambil duduk di sebelah Len.

Len menurunkan kaki kirinya yang semula ia angkat ke atas pahanya. Pose duduk seorang laki-laki. Kemudian sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Miku.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Len.

Miku mengangguk cepat.

"Kau benar-benar yakin?"

Miku mengangguk lagi.

"Kenapa aku tidak merasakannya?"

Miku menggeleng. "Mungkin itu karena kau laki-laki yang tidak peka, contohnya saja saat itu…. Tapi pada akhirnya kau juga yang menghampiriku terlebih dulu," ucap Miku.

Len kembali pada posisinya. Ia sedikit menyandarkan kepalanya di bagian sandaran sofa kamarnya.

Meletakkan tangannya di belakang tubuh Miku.

"Saat itu ya, tunggu sebentar, akan ku bayangkan saat itu," ucap Len sambil tertawa pelan.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kau tahu tidak? Miku! Gadis berambut hijau itu menyukaimu! Kau sangat peduli padanya!" ucap salah seorang teman Len._

_Len terdiam. Ia tertawa. "Memang kenapa? Bukannya hal bagus jika aku peduli pada setiap orang?" tanya Len._

_Teman Len benar-benar tidak kuat menanggapi sikap Len yang cukup dingin dan stay cool meski di hujami pernyataan yang seharusnya membuat orang-orang mawas diri._

"_Ah! Sudahlah! Intinya kau tidak boleh menyakiti perasaan Miku! Aku mau pergi," ucap teman Len sambil berlalu_

_Pulang sekolah, setelah latihan sepakbola, Len menghampiri Miku yang sedang memasukkan beberapa buku ke lokernya. Kebetulan loker-loker murid terletak tepat di dekat mesin minuman._

_Suara langkah kaki Len yang mendekat membuat Miku menoleh._

"_Hai," sapa Len sambil bersandar di sebelah loker Miku._

_Miku tersentak. Ia tersenyum sambil menutup pintu lokernya._

"_Hai," ucapnya menyapa balik Len._

_Len tersenyum._

"_Kau belum pulang?" tanya Len sambil mengamati wajah Miku._

_Miku sedikit salah tingkah. "Ng, kebetulan aku tadi mengerjakan tugas susulan, saat itu aku sedang sakit," ucap Miku._

_Len mengangguk._

"_Oh iya, kau sudah dengar gosip itu?"tanya Len._

"_Gosip apa?" Miku memasang tampang heran._

"_Tentang kita," ucap Len lagi._

_Miku semakin heran. Raut wajahnya polos dan memang terlihat benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang Len bicarakan. _

_Len tersenyum. "Tentang kita yang katanya menjalin hubungan diam-diam," celetuknya._

_Miku terdiam. "Apa iya? Aku tidak pernah mendengar gosip itu," ucap Miku sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Namun tetap dalam keadaan sedikit gugup._

_Len tertawa kecil. "Itu kan cuma gosip, mereka benar-benar tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya, kan?" tanya Len._

_Miku tersenyum. "Ah iya, kau benar, maaf ya, ini semua kan karena kau selalu membantuku saat aku menghadapi beberapa anak jahil," ucap Miku. _

"_Lagipula kalau itu benar, aku juga tidak keberatan," ucap Len. Ia bangkit dari posisi bersandarnya._

_Miku bingung._

"_Kau tidak mengerti ya?" tanya Len._

"_Eh… memang apa?" tanya Miku._

_Len tertawa. Ia mengusap kepala Miku. Mengacak-acak rambutnya._

"_Kau ini! Hahahahaha aku berharap kau tidak sepolos ini, kau seharusnya mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan," ucap Len._

_Miku tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat Len diam dan kembali pada kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa Len ingin sekali memiliki Miku. Ia melangkah ke hadapan Miku._

"_Kau mau kan menjadi pacarku?" tanya Len._

_Miku mematung. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini._

"_Mau tidak?" tanya Len._

_Miku tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Len menciumnya tanpa alasan yang belum jelas._

_Miku membelalakkan matanya. Ia sedikit gugup, takut aka nada orang yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat mereka. Namun ia juga merasa sedikit senang._

"_Mmmh, maaf Miku," ucap Len melepas ciuman pertama nya pada Miku._

_Miku menunduk._

"_Aku harap kau tidak berkata tidak," ucap Len sambil menggaruk kepalanya._

"_Siapa yang mau bilang tidak?" celetuk Miku tiba-tiba. Ia tertawa._

"_Eh? Jadi?"_

_Miku mengangguk cepat._

_Len mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju nya ke udara. Ia sedikit meloncat._

"_Baiklah,kalau begitu hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku," ucap Len._

_Miku tertawa._

"_Sekarang kau sudah jadib wanna be…," ucap Len._

_Miku terbelalak. "Hah? Cepat sekali!" ucap Miku._

_Kini Len yang justru tertawa melihat ekspresi Miku._

_Sore itu benar-benar membuat Miku dan Len merasa senang dan bahagia. _

_**End Of Flashback **_

Miku tertawa.

"Hey, kenapa? Kau juga membayangkan itu?" tanya Len.

Miku mengangguk.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka," ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum. Ia meremas roknya. Menahan sedikit tangis.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mau jauh darimu," ucap Miku sambil tersenyum. Namun air matanya tetap terpercik dari mata dan membuat Len terperangah.

Len tersenyum hangat. Ia memeluk Miku dengan erat.

"Don't you know? I really love you until the end of time, forever, I really want to having you until the last time, I won't forgive someone who try to makes us being apart, aku sungguh mencintaimu Miku, karena takdir memang berkata begitu," ucap Len. Ia sedikit berbisik di telinga Miku.

Miku tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Len.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka! Ternyata gadis itu! Miku! Arrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rin memegangi kepalanya. Ia geram menarik taplak meja di ruangan pribadinya.

"Ia harus menjadi salah satu dari kalian! Harus! Secepatnya!" ucap Rin sambil menunjuk sosok-sosok tubuh yang membujur kaku, penuh bercak darah merah, bahkan sebagian tubuhnya sudah terpisah. Ya, orang-orang itu adalah orang yang sebenarnya sedang di cari Len.

"Aku benci disaat harus hidup seperti ini! Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan orang yang…yang…..!" Rin menjambak bagian bawah rambutnya. Mencopot rambut sambungan itu. Rambut milik sosok mayat yang terbujur kaku di salah satu sudut ruangan itu.

"Ini semua tidak berguna! Aku harus dapatkan Miku! Singkirkan dia! Dan bisa hidup bersama Len!" ucap Rin geram. Ia tertawa licik.

Rin berjalan menuju sesosok tubuh di sudut lainnya. Mengeluarkan pisau dari sakunya.

"Hari ini aku akan melampiaskan ini padamu selama aku belum bisa mendapatkan Miku," ucap Rin. Ia menyayat bagian dada seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Ia tertawa sambil melakukan kegiatan gila itu. Rin tersenyum. Ia menjilati bagian yang ia sayat sendiri. Seperti sedang menikmati sebuah makanan yang begitu menggiurkan. Meski sudah kaku. Ia tetap tidak menyadari itu.

"Huh! Kau sudah tidak mengeluarkan cairan menggiurkan kesukaanku, tidak berguna!" Rin menusukkan pisaunya berkali-kali di bagian dada sosok tubuh itu.

Setelah puas, Rin membiarkan pisau yang ia pakai tadi tertancap di dada kiri sosok tubuh itu.

"Aku bersumpah, tidak akan membiarkan Miku dengan rambut panjangnya itu hidup tenang mulai saat ini…," ucap Rin.

-_**You even don't know anything about-**_

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! Vocaloid belong to Yamaha dkk.**

* * *

><p>"Aku bersumpah, tidak akan membiarkan Miku dengan rambut panjangnya itu hidup tenang mulai saat ini…," ucap Rin.<p>

* * *

><p>-<strong>You even don't know anything about-<strong>

**Miku's P.O.V**

Aku sudah menyadari kejanggalan yang terjadi pada gadis itu. Ya, sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku sudah menyadari ini semua akan terjadi. Cepat atau lambat, hubunganku dan Len pasti akan di uji. Aku harus benar-benar mempertaruhkan segalanya demi ini semua. Aku belum pernah merasa sangat dicintai hingga sampai saat ini. Hanya Len-lah yang membuatku merasakan segalanya. Segalanya yang dulu belum pernah aku rasakan. Aku mengingat masa-masa dimana keculitan mendapat orang yang begitu dekat seperti saat ini. Hanya karena dia aku bisa bangkit menjadi Miku yang baru.

Aku akan mempertahankan semuanya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya suara Len dari seberang. Aku baru saja tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Ng, aku hanya ingin mengecek keadaanmu, kau masih khawatir?" tanya Len.

"Tidak, sudahlah, aku hanya merasa….. ah kehidupan kita mungkin akan lebih berwarna dengan hadirnya Rin," ucapku dengan sedikit meyakinkannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku mungkin akan lebih memfokuskan kerjaku untuk beberapa hari ke depan…," ucap Len.

Aku diam saja.

"Jadi mungkin aku tidak bisa menemuimu secara penuh dalam beberapa hari ini," terusnya.

Aku masih tetap diam. Entah harus berbicara apa. Suara Len benar-benar membuatku ingin menangis. Suaranya tenang, namun tetap terasa bersungguh-sungguh.

"Hei, kau melamun lagi?" tanya Len.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa.. aku mendengarmu, tidak masalah, aku bisa menahan rasa rinduku kok," ucapku sambil sedikit tertawa.

Terasa dari seberang Len menghembuskan napasnya. Lega.

"Ah, Len, aku harus mengerjakan beberapa lembar kerja lagi, sampai jumpa," ucapku sambil buru-buru menutup telepon.

Aku berbohong lagi. Aku memaksakan diri untuk tertidur di bawah selimut dan di dalam gelap malam ini.

-**You even don't know anything about-**

Aku berjalan menuju café tempat biasa. Menunggu Rin, ya, hari ini semoga saja dia datang kemari.

Aku melirik arlojiku.

Yup! Ini dia yang kutunggu. Aku menghampirinya. Terlihat suatu perbedaan pada dirinya. Rin memotong rambutnya.

"Rin!" panggilku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Rin menghampiriku sambil tersenyum kecil seperti biasa. Entah itu senyum yang bermaksud menyenangkan atau tidak.

"Hari ini kau ada waktu tidak?" ucapnya secara tiba-tiba.

Aku bengong.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kerumahku, aku akan membuat beberapa kue, dan kau bisa membantuku, aku juga mau memberi tahumu koleksi yang aku punya," ucap Rin dengan lancer.

Tidak seperti biasanya. Ia selalu gugup.

"Ng, tapi apa benar aku boleh kesana?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

Rin tersenyum lalu mengangguk cepat.

"Kita mau berangkat kapan?" tanyaku.

Rin melihat ke arah jam di café. "Begini saja, kita beli bahan-bahan membuat kuenya dulu, aku benar-benar membutuhkan itu semua, hehehehe," ucap Rin.

Aku tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo," ucapku tanpa ragu mengikuti ajakan Rin menuju supermarket lalu langsung pergi kerumahnya.

Sampai di sebuah rumah. Cukup besar. Namun aku merasa ada keanehan disini. Rumah ini terlihat tidak terawat.

"Miku, ayo masuk," ucap Rin sambil membuka pintu. Ia terlihat kerepotan membawa belanjaan. Aku langsung merebutnya dari tangannya.

"Maaf Rin, mari aku bantu," ucapku sambil membawakan belanjaan untuknya.

Rin tersenyum. "Ah, kau manis sekali, Miku," ucap Rin. Ucapannya sama seperti ucapanku pada saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Saat memasuki ruang tamu rumah Rin, aku merasa ruangan ini sangat janggal. Perabotan disini tidak banyak. Hanya ada sebuah sofa dan sebuah meja. Ditambah hiasan lukisan yang bertema kegelapan.

"Miku, sini, jangan di ruang tamu, kita harus ke dapur," ucap Rin sambil menarik tanganku.

'_Sepertinya dia sudah meletakkan belanjaannya,' pikirku._

Rin membawaku melewati sebuah ruangan yang menurutku sedikit bau. Bau parfum wangi yang berlebihan, namun masih terasa bau amis yang tercium dari ruangan itu.

"Kita mau mulai darimana, Miku?" tanya Rin padaku.

Aku menoleh. Ia membawa sebuah pisau besar. Entah untuk memotong apa, aku hanya berpikir itu untuk memotong buah-buahan manis agar cake yang aku dan dia buat terlihat lebih manis juga.

Rin mengeluarkan belanjaan dari plastik. Ia memotong satu per satu anggur yang ia beli di supermarket tadi.

"Rin, aku akan memotong strawberry-strawberry ini, tapi sebelumnya aku cuci dulu ya," ucapku sambil mengambil strawberry dari plastik belanjaan.

Aku benar-benar tidak merasa curiga akan keadaan dapur yang terlihat tidak terawatt itu. Bahkan ruangan yang tadi baru saja aku lewati, itu seharusnya patut kucurigai. Namun pemikiran itu aku tepis karena kini aku rasa, aku sedang berhadapan dengan gadis manis.

"Rin, setelah ini aku taruh ma-,"

**BRUK!**

Gelap.

-_**You even don't know anything about-**_

Aku membuka perlahan kedua mataku. Melihat sekeliling. Namun tidak terlihat apa-apa. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang membawa sebatang lilin dan berjalan ke arah ku.

"Konbanwa…..," sapanya. Dia seorang gadis. Ia adalah Rin. Ya.

Aku merasa sebuah tali mengikat kedua tangan dan kakiku.

"Hai, Miku!" sapa Rin. Ia meletakkan lilin nya.

Rin mencengkram daguku. Mengangkatnya dan mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

Ia sedikit mengendus wangi wajahku.

"Jalang, kau bau jalang," ucapnya dengan sedikit penekanan.

"R…rin….arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" aku merasa sesuatu yang panas mengenai jemariku.

Ya, liling itu, Rin mendekatkan lilin itu ke jemariku.

"Jangan menjawab sampai aku menyuruhmu mengatakan sesuatu," ucap Rin.

Aku menurutinya. Aku benar-benar bingung harus mengatakan apa saat itu. Aku terjebak dalam sebuah ruangan bersama Rin.

Rin yang berbeda dari Rin yang aku temui saat pertama.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Pelaku ini adalah seorang gadis, beberapa saksi mengatakan bahwa ia mengajak korban untuk pergi jauh dari tempat kerja korban," ucap Gakupo.

Len, Meiko, dan Kaito menyimak Gakupo dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Gadis ini biasa mengenakan mantel berwarna cokelat," ucap Gakupo.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia berganti mantel?" tanya Meiko.

Gakupo berpikir sejenak.

"Ya, tapi mantel ini terlihat oleh kelima saksi yang melihat pelaku membunuh korban-korbannya," ucap Gakupo.

Len mengangguk-angguk. Kaito merasa kantuk sudah menyerangnya.

"Bakaito, kau sebaiknya mengambil kopi di pantry bawah," ucap Gakupo.

Kaito menurut ia turun ke lantai satu dan mengambil kopi.

"Apa ada ciri-ciri lain?" tanya Meiko.

"Hmmm disini saksi mengatakan kalau rambutnya sebahu," ucap Gakupo sambil mempraktekan dan memperkirakan panjang rambut pelaku.

"Ada saksi yang melihat sketsa gambarnya?" tanya Meiko.

Gakupo menggleleng.

"Aku menyatukan kalian dalam satu tim karena kasus ini cukup rumit," ucapnya lagi.

Meiko mengangguk-angguk.

Tidak lama kemudian Kaito membawakan 4 kopi dalam satu nampan.

Mereka mengambil istirahat sejenak.

"Kau tahu? Aku masih mencurigai gadis yang beberapa hari lalu kita temui di café," ucap Meiko.

Len tersedak.

"Ugh, Rin maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Meiko mengangguk.

"Memangnya dia kenapa?" tanya Kaito.

"Yah.. dia terlihat gugup saja, aku ingin tahu dimana ia tinggal," ucap Meiko.

Len melirik ponselnya. Ia berniat menghubungi Miku. Namun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.00 pm. Ia takut menganggu tidur Miku.

"Ah iya! Len, kau kenal dekat dengan Rin?" tanya Meiko.

"Hm, tidak, tapi sepertinya dia sering berkunjung ke café sebelah," ucap Len.

Kaito masih melongo dan tidak tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Begini saja, besok kau coba menemuinya, aku dan Kaito akan melihat gerak-geriknya dari jauh," ucap Meiko.

"Setuju," ucap Kaito dengan tampang innocent.

"Ah, baiklah," Len menenggak kopinya.

**Miku's P.O.V**

Rin mencengkram kedua tanganku bersama tali yang terikat pada tanganku dengan kuat.

"Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkanmu dengan teman-temanku ya," ucap Rin.

Aku masih diam mematung ditempat. Sementara aku merasakan langkah kaki Rin semakin menjauh.

**CTEK!**

Sakelar lampu dinyalakan.

Astaga. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan pemandangan ini.

Aku merasa ingin menangis dan berteriak, aku ingin keluar dari sini, secepatnya.

"Ini dia koleksiku, selamat datang," Rin memasang pose seakan aku baru saja disambut dengan barang-barang koleksi yang sangat unik dan langka.

Aku benar-benar ingin berteriak.

Rin mendekatiku.

"Hm, matamu bagus Miku," ucap Rin. Ia mendekati wajahku. Ia mengamati mataku dengan seksama.

"Hijau teal, emerald, terang, ah, aku ingin sekali memiliki mata sepertimu, pasti bagus," ucap Rin.

Aku menelan ludah. Menahan takut.

Rin berjalan jauh dariku lagi. Ia menyeret sebuah tubuh, tubuh manusia yang kaku, penuh darah dan sepertinya Rin menggunakan sedikit formalin.

"Miku, ini Luka, kenalkan, dia teman barumu," ucap Rin.

Aku melotot kaget.

"Ahahahahahahahaha matamu indah sekali kalau seperti itu," Rin melepas pisau yang tertancap di dada tubuh seorang Luka itu.

Ia tersenyum sinis. Rin mengangkat rok ku hingga atas lutut. Hari ini aku mengenakan sebuah rok press yang sedikit ketat. Ah, sial.

"AARRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Rin menyayat bagian tulang keringku.

"Aaaaaah ini indah sekali! Aku benar-benar senang, Miku! Terima kasih!" Rin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke dekat tulang keringku. Ia menjilat darah yang keluar dari bagian tulang keringku.

Setelah puas menjilat, ia merambat dan mendekati wajahku.

"Kau harus coba ini," Rin mengoleskan darahku tepat di bibirku sendiri, membuatnya seakan-akan sebagai lipstick.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka? Jawab aku," ucap Rin.

"Ini tidak enak," jawabku jujur. Aku tidak tahu reaksi apa yang akan Rin berikan padaku.

Rin mencium bibirku. Ia menjilat darah yang tepat berada di bibirku dengan cepat.

"Cih, bibir ini pasti sudah berkali-kali Len nikmati," ucap Rin sambil meludah darah kesamping.

Aku tersentak. Namun masih merasa perih pada bagian kaki, tulang keringku.

Rin tersenyum.

"Kau setuju tidak? Kalau aku dan Len itu cocok," ucap Rin.

Aku terbelalak.

"Jawab aku, Miku….," Rin mengusap leherku dengan pisaunya. Perlahan. Pisau itu turun kebagian kerah dadaku.

"JAWAB!" ucapnya.

"K…kau.. cocok dengan Len, rambut kalian… sama…," ucapku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengira Rin akan berbuat sejauh ini.

"Hehehehe bagus lah," ucap Rin. Ia sedikit menyobek kerah kemeja panjangku.

Tentu saja menggunakan pisaunya. Aku benar-benar tidak berkutik.

"Ah, sudahlah, aku lelah, cukup sampai disini dulu malam ini, oyasumi," ucap Rin. Ia berlalu meninggalkan ku diruangan ini.

-_**You even don't know anything about-**_

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hey, Len, bangun, ini sudah jam 10," bisik Meiko di telinga Len yang sedang duduk dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja.

Len menggeliat. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Terlihat sosok Meiko sedang tersenyum.

"Hah? Aku ketiduran ya?" tanya Len.

Meiko mengangguk.

"Aku dan Meiko juga ketiduran, kita bermalam di kantor semalaman tadi," ucap Kaito.

Meiko mengangguk lagi.

"Ah, aku belum memberi kabar Miku," Len mengambil ponselnya dari saku.

Biasanya Miku sudah mengirim pesan untuknya. Len terdiam.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kaito.

Len menggeleng. "Haaaah, tidak, aku mau mengirim pesan ke Miku dulu," ucap Len sambil mengetik beberapa kata mengabarkan Miku tentang dirinya.

"Hari ini ada rapat lagi kan?" tanya Meiko sambil membereskan perlengkapannya.

"Eh, apa iya? Astaga….," Kaito terduduk lemas.

"Sudahlah, ini demi masyarakat juga, nyawa wanita berambut panjang terancam diluar sana," ucap Meiko.

Mendadak perkataan itu membuat Len ingin segera menyelesaikan itu semua dan kembali pada Miku.

**Miku's P.O.V**

Aku merasakan ponselku bordering. Namun Rin buru-buru merebut ponselku. Lagipula aku tidak bisa merebut ponsel itu darinya dalam keadaan seperti ini, ya, tangan ku diikat.

"Ah, ini dari pacarmu," ucap Rin.

**From: Len Kagamine**

_**Ohayou, ai! ^_^**_

"Kau senang ya pasti," ucap Rin menarik kembali ponselku setelah memperlihatkan pesan apa yang Len kirim padaku.

"Aku tidak akan membalas pesan ini kok,Miku, tenang saja," ucap Rin seakan menebak ekspresiku.

Rin tersenyum lalu meletakkan ponselku di sakunya.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas lemas. Masih terasa perih dari bagian kulit tulang keringku yang ia sayat cukup lebar semalam.

"Miku, kau mau makan apa? Akan aku buatkan sesuatu untukmu," ucap Rin.

"Jawab," ucapnya lagi.

"Aku, omelet saja," ucapku sedikit gugup.

"Baiklah aku akan membuatkannya untukmu," ucap Rin sambil berlalu, seakan tidak terjadi masalah apa-apa disini.

Aku sedikit membendung air mataku. Ingin rasanya aku meminta tolong Len saat ini. Tapi tidak mungkin, bisa jadi Rin akan membunuhku saat itu juga.

**Normal P.O.V**

Len mengoper hapenya kesana kemari dari tangan kiri ke tangan kanan, ia melemparnya berulang kali. Ia menunggu sebuah pesan jawaban dari Miku.

Sampai akhirnya ia mengirim pesan lain berkali-kali. Wajah Len gelisah menunggu pesan jawaban Miku.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Meiko.

Len menggeleng.

"Miku tidak membalas pesanmu ya?" tanya Meiko.

Len mengangguk. "Kira-kira dia sedang apa ya?"

"Hmm sudahlah, sudah 3 tahun kalian seperti ini, apa baru kali ini Miku sampai tidak memberi kabar seperti ini?" tanya Meiko lembut.

Len menggeleng. "Tidak juga, tapi aku baru kali ini merasa begitu khawatir akan keadaannya," ucap Len.

Meiko tersenyum lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Len berkali-kali.

Len hanya tersenyum dan kembali melirik ponselnya.

Benar-benar tidak ada jawaban dari Miku.

Len benar-benar gelisah saat itu, ia terus mengoper ponselnya dari tangan kanan ke tangan kiri.

Sampai akhirnya Kaito datang dan mengajak Len kembali ke ruang rapat untuk melaksanakan rapat kedua.

**Miku's P.O.V**

Rin memberikan sepiring omelet dengan nasi. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah lakunya yang seketika berubah.

"Karena tanganmu seperti itu, aku akan suapi kau, Miku," ucap Rin sambil tersenyum manis.

Aku hanya menuruti apa yang ia katakan dan perintahkan. Ia menyuapkan beberapa sendok nasi kepadaku hingga piring itu benar-benar bersih dan kosong.

"Nah, sudah selesai….," ucap Rin sambil meletakkan piring kosong itu disebelahku. Ia mengambil ponselku dari sakunya.

"Hah? Len benar-benar khawatir padamu sepertinya, Miku," ucap Rin sambil memperlihatkan puluhan pesan dari Len.

Aku menelan ludah.

"Kali ini mungkin aku harus membalasnya," ucap Rin sambil mengetik beberapa kata.

"Rin…," gumamku pelan.

Rin menoleh ke arahku. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit kesal. Ia mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari sakunya.

"Kau sudah berani melanggar aturan mainku ya!" ucap Rin.

Aku terbelalak. Ia menyayat bagian punggung tanganku dengan sedikit tekanan.

"Arrrrrrrrrrggghhhhhhhhhhh sakiiiiiiiiiiiitttt, sungguh Rin, tolong hentikan ini," aku mengatupkan rahangku dengan keras. Berharap rasa sakit yang aku rasakan ini segera reda.

"Hihihihihi kau lucu," ucap Rin sambil terus menyayat tanganku.

Aku masih menahan rasa sakit yang Rin timbulkan. Perlahan terasa ia mulai membuat goresan di punggung tanganku. Entahlah aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihat kearah luka itu. Aku masih berusaha keras mengerang dan menahan sakit yang Rin buat.

"Huf," Rin menghentikkan kegiatannya.

Aku terengah-engah. Keringat benar-benar membasahi tubuhku.

"Kau tahu tidak Miku? Selain pandai melakukan hal ini, aku juga bisa membuat Len jadi menganggapku sepertimu," ucap Rin. Ia tersenyum padaku dengan senyumnya yang aku rasa cukup mengerikan.

Rin menurunkan kepalanya, ia menjilati bagian punggung tanganku, tangan kananku yang baru saja ia sayat.

"Slurpee, ini lezat sekali, aku sangat suka ini," ucap Rin. Ia semakin mempercepat laju lidahnya menjilati tanganku. Aku hanya merasa perih dengan ini semua.

"Nghhh," aku sedikit mendesis.

Rin berhenti melakukan itu padaku.

Raut wajahnya berubah seakan dia merasa bersalah. Namun seketika itu juga ia tertawa.

"Aku mau pergi dulu ya," ucap Rin. Ia meletakkan ponselku di samping tubuhku. Layar ponsel itu menampilkan pesan balasan Rin untuk Len.

**To : Len Kagamine**

_**Aku sedang bersenang-senang, sudahlah jgn pikirkan aku!**_

Aku benar-benar ingin menangis.

"Ah, jangan terlalu dekat ya, nanti kau bisa membalas pesan berikutnya," Rin mengambil kembali ponselku dan meletakannya pada sebuah meja.

Mataku mengikuti kemana arah gadis itu pergi.

"Ah iya, aku akan membuatmu kaget dengan penampilanku nanti," ucapnya lalu pergi.

**Normal P.O.V**

Len duduk di meja ruang rapat. Ia heran melihat pesan dari Miku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gakupo membuyarkan lamunan Len.

Len tersentak. "Tidak apa, sudahlah," ucap Len.

Gakupo sedikit prihatin. Ia akhirnya memberikan waktu luang untuk Len dan menyarankannya untuk pergi ke café.

Len mengikuti saran bosnya itu.

Ia berjalan menuju café biasa dengan kepala sedikit menunduk, kedua tangannya masuk kedalam saku celananya.

Setelah berada di dalam café, ia melihat seorang gadis yang familiar. Rin. Namun penampilannya sedikit berbeda. Ia mengenakan baju yang cukup nyaris mendekati minim.

"Ohayou!" sapa Rin sambil mempersilahkan Len duduk di tempat duduknya.

Len tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Len masih merasa heran dengan perubahan pada Rin.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Rin dengan suara yang cukup lancer. Padahal biasanya ia sangat terlihat gugup.

"Tidak apa, kau sedang senang ya?" tanya Len tanpa ragu.

Rin tersenyum. "Kemarin Miku bersama temannya kemari menemuiku, ia bilang aku harus mencoba berpakaian seperti ini, aku juga diajari banyak hal olehnya," ucap Rin dengan jelas.

Len terdiam. "Temannya?" tanyanya.

Rin mengangguk. "Pria berambut putih," ucap Rin. Mengarang indah.

Len mengerutkan dahinya. Ia memikirkan siapa orang itu. "Kau yakin dia pria?" tanya Len.

Rin mengangguk. "Aku yakin," ucap Rin. Di dalam dirinya, ia merasa merdeka.

"Dan, sepertinya mereka akrab," ucap Rin lagi.

Len benar-benar mempercayai perkataan Rin karena setiap gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu tentang Miku, ia merubah raut wajahnya.

Rin menang. Kali ini. Ia benar-benar berhasil membuat Len merasakan bahwa yang ia katakana benar.

"Ng, maksudku mereka akrab seperti kau dan Miku biasanya," ucap Rin.

Len semakin terbelalak.

Rin tersenyum. "Ah sudahlah, aku sepertinya terlalu banyak bicara, mungkin ini…..,"

"Cepat beri tahu aku," Len mencengkram tangan Rin dengan kencang. Ia benar-benar terlihat kesal.

Rin bengong. Ia mengatakan bahwa pria itu merangkul Miku saat kemari dan Miku juga tampak sedikit ceria. Mereka benar-beanr terlihat senang saat bersama seperti itu.

Dan tentu saja, pernyataan Rin barusan membuat Len menhambar ponselnya dan menekan tombol ponsel untuk menghubungi Miku.

Di tempat lain, Miku menatap ponselnya yang sepertinya sedang bergetar. Ia tidak sanggup mengangkat telepon itu.

Rin menatap Len dengan tatapan ingin tahu apa yang terjadi saat Len mencoba menghubungi Miku.

Len menutup ponselnya. Ia sedikit menyerah.

"Kau ada waktu tidak? Besok aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, ucapan terima kasih ku karena kau telah memperkenalkan aku dengan Miku," ucap Rin.

Len menggeleng pelan.

"Ayolah," ucap Rin sambil merebut tangan Len dan membuat Len menatap matanya beberapa saat.

Mata aquamarine itu benar-benar bersinar, ia benar-benar membutuhkan hal ini. Dan Len adalah tipe orang yang akan melakukan hal untuk membantu orang terlihat senang. Tentunya hal positif.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta keringanan pada bosku," ucap Len.

Rin tersenyum. Ia bersorak dalam hati.

**Miku's P.O.V**

Aku tertidur dalam ruangan di rumah Rin yang benar-benar menyeramkan ini. Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara membangunkanku.

"Halo, Miku!" sapa Rin. Penampilannya sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia terlihat lebih dewasa dari hari pertama saat aku bertemu dengannya. Ia mengenakan kemeja bermodel sepertiku, ia juga mengenakan rok dengan model seperti yang aku pakai, namun ini terlihat lebih pendek.

Rambut kuning pirangnya ia gulung seperti akan pergi ke acara formal. Ia juga sedikit mengenakan make up tipis.

"Bagaimana? Aku cantik kan?" tanya Rin.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Baguslah, kau tahu? Besok aku akan berkencan dengan Len," ucapan Rin itu seakan menjadi petir yang menyambar jantungku. Aku benar-benar sedikit terkejut. Ya, hanya sedikit, karena aku tahu tipe pria seperti Len yang sulit menyukai orang lain. Namun pikiranku sirna setelah mengingat kejadian pertama kali Len menolong Rin di café. Ia begitu peduli pada Rin, meski selama ini Len memang seperti itu, aku merasa ada yang berbeda. Entah ini karena perkataan Rin barusan atau memang benar.

Setelah mengatakan kabar yang membuatku benar-benar sesak, ia bergegas pergi meninggalkanku di ruangan itu.

Namun tidak lama kemudian ia datang dan membawa sebuah pisau lalu meletakkan pisau itu disamping ponselku. Di atas meja.

Rin mengambil ponselku dan menekan beberapa kata untuk membalas pesan Len yang baru saja datang.

Entah apa aku tak tahu isi pesan itu. Setelah membalas pesan Len, Rin tersenyum ke arahku dan mematikan lampu ruangan itu, ia mengatakan 'selamat malam' padaku.

-_**You even don't know anything about-**_

**Len's P.O.V**

Aku dikejutkan dengan pesan yang baru saja masuk dari nomor Miku.

**From : Hatsune Miku**

_**Dia…Dell, maaf Len**_

Pesan itu benar-benar membuatku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Miku. Pesan-pesan yang ia kirim tidak terlihat dikirim oleh Miku. Ya, pesan ini bukan dari Miku. Entah siapapun orang ini, ia ingin hubunganku dan Miku berakhir.

Setelah menerima pesan itu aku masih merasakan lemas menerpa tubuhku. Aku benar-benar mengalami puncak kekhawatiranku.

Aku bergegas dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke café tempat aku membuat janji dengan Rin. Hari ini Gakupo mengizinkanku karena mungkin ia masih merasa aku butuh istirahat. Padahal yang aku butuhkan adalah melihat sosok yang membuatku tiap saat tertawa membayangkan sosok itu.

Setelah siap aku mengendarakan mobilku menuju café. Menemui Rin yang sudah berdiri disana dengan penampilannya yang baru.

"Masuklah," ucapku sambil membuka kunci pintu mobil.

Rin masuk dan duduk di jok depan, sebelahku.

Matanya kali ini benar-benar terlihat indah, entah mengapa sejak pertama melihatnya, mata Rin membuatku merasakan bahwa aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lama.

Ya, saat aku telaah lebih dalam, ia sepertiku. Matanya persis denganku.

Aku langsung membuyarkan pikiranku. Aku benar-benar menyesal memikirkan ini semua, Miku, Rin, kasus ini, astaga, ini semua menghantuiku.

"Len, kau tidak apa?" tanya Rin menoleh ke arahku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng cepat.

"Kau mau aku antar kemana? Ehm, maksudku kita akan kemana?" tanyaku gugup.

Rin tersenyum. "Entahlah, aku juga bingung, kau ada ide?" tanya Rin.

Aku melongo. Sambil terus mengemudikan mobilku.

"Hehehe, tidak kok, aku hanya bercanda, kita ke tempat sake saja," ucap Rin.

Aku tertawa. "Baiklah, andai Miku ada disini," ucapku.

Rin hanya diam saja. Wajahnya ia palingkan ke sisi jalan.

**Normal P.O.V**

Sampai di sebuah restoran yang menurut Len menyediakan sake, mereka turun dan memasuki pintu restoran itu. Tempat itu mungkin tidak juga bisa disebut restoran, mungkin lebih mirip rumah makan dengan pintu dorong kayu kuno.

"Tempat ini terkenal dengan sake nya," ucap Len sambil duduk di sebuah kursi.

"Ah iya, aku pernah datang kemari bersama…seseorang,"ucap Rin. Wajahnya tertunduk. Ia seperti menahan tangis. Namun kemudian kembali tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, ayo kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Rin.

Len bengong melihat Rin. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan sikap Rin yang berubah-ubah.

"Aku tidak minum sake," ucap Len.

Rin mengangkat alisnya seperti berkata _'Apa kau yakin?.'_

"Miku yang melarangku, ia mengatakan bahwa sake tidak begitu bagus untuk keadaanku yang seperti ini," jelas Len.

Rin terdiam lagi. Ia benar-benar muak mendengar nama Miku.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh terbelenggu dalam hal seperti itu, kau juga berhak merasakan nikmat sake," ucap Rin dengan tatapan protes. Ia menatap mata Len begitu lama. Len pun seperti itu.

"Baiklah," ucap Len.

Rin tersenyum.

**Rin's P.O.V**

Len sudah meminum beberapa gelas sake dan itu telihat pada keadaannya sekarang. Aku tersenyum puas, sepertinya kali ini rencanaku benar-benar berhasil. Aku selalu mendapatkan apapun yang aku mau setelah terbiasa melakukan hal-hal ini.

"Len, apa kau masih bisa mengemudikan mobil?" tanyaku sedikit gugup. Namun senang.

Len tidak menjawab. Ia masih terpejam.

Ya, aku rasa aku berhasil. Well, aku melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan sejak dulu.

"Miku…," Len bergumam pelan.

Astaga, aku benar-benar muak mendengar nama ini.

Setelah membayar total semua yang kami keluarkan malam ini, aku berusaha keras membopongnya ke dalam mobil, membuatnya dalam posisi duduk di jok sebelah pengemudi.

"Sepertinya malam ini aku harus bermalam dirumahmu," ucapku pelan.

Saat ini aku sedang dalam posisi sedikit membungkuk, karena kebetulan mobil Len berjenis sedan.

Tiba-tiba Len menarik leherku.

"Miku, aku benar-benar ingin bersama..mu," ucap Len sambil cegukan.

Aku tersenyum dan berusaha melepas tangan Len. Namun Len justru melakukan hal yang memang wajar dilakukan oleh orang mabuk yang merindukan kekasihnya. Dan hal ini membuatku benar-benar merasakan mendekati sebuah kemenangan.

Ia mencium bibirku. Ia juga memaksakan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulutku.

Aku membiarkan aksinya dan membalas aksinya. Namun segera kuhentikan saat sadar aku sedang tidak berada di tempat tertutup.

Aku bergegas mengambil alih kemudi. Sembari mengecek dimana tempat tinggal Len pada KTP nya.

Namun aku terkejut melihat pekerjaan apa yang Len sedang jalani.

Detektif.

Astaga, ia menipuku.

Entah kenapa aku merasa kesal. Aku menekan pedal gas kuat-kuat dan membuang KTP itu. Menuju tempat tinggal Len.

Setelah kurang lebih 1 jam menempuh perjalanan, kami sampai di sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar. Ini sepertinya kediaman Len.

Aku membopongnya dan merogoh sebuah kunci disakunya.

Len masih dalam keadaan mabuk dan tidak sadar saat itu.

Setelah berhasil membuka pintu, aku meletakkan Len disebuah sofa. Namun mungkin aku terlalu kasar sehingga membuatnya sadar.

"Hei," panggilnya.

Aku terkejut.

"A..pa yang kau la..ku..kan disini…..?" tanya Len.

Aku terdiam sesaat.

"Kau pasti ingin bersamaku malam ini ya, Miku?" ucap Len.

Aku menarik napas lega.

Ia masih merasa bahwa aku ini Miku. Dan itu justru membawa keuntungan bagiku.

"Len, jujur saja, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dengan keadaanmu seperti ini," ucapku pelan. Aku tetap harus berjaga-jaga jika nanti Len terbangun dan tersadar bahwa aku ini bukan Miku.

Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum dan menarik wajahku. Ia menarik dagu dan mencium ku dengan cukup… ya… agresif.

Aku menikmati ini, ini adalah impianku di waktu dekat ini.

Aku mengambil ponsel Len dan memotret kegiatan ini dari jauh. Tangan kiriku menggenggam ponsel Len dan mengambil foto kami. Sementara tangan kananku memegangi pipi kiri Len.

Aku masih dalam posisi yang cukup menyenangkan.

"Ini cocok untuk hadiah terakhir Miku," ucapku pelan.

Len melepas ciumannya.

"Ah iya, aku baru ingat, besok kau ulang tahun ya," ucap Len.

Aku tersentak. Ini benar-benar hari yang perfect.

Setelah ku kirim gambar barusan, aku langsung menghapusnya dari ponsel Len dan menghapus kotak keluar yang ada.

Aku bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Takut akan kesadaran Len muncul.

-_**You even don't know anything about-**_

**Miku's P.O.V**

Pagi ini saat membuka mata, aku mendapati sosok gadis yang 'dulu' aku anggap manis itu sedang berjongkok dihadapanku. Ia sedang melakukan sesuatu.

"Pagi Miku!" sapa Rin.

Aku terbelalak melihat Rin memotong habis rambut panjangku, potongan rambut ini benar-benar berantakan. Aku benar-benar ingin berteriak.

"Oh iya, ini supaya kau tidak menyesali takdir yang akan menimpamu," ucap Rin sambil terus memotong rambutku.

Setelah rambutku nyaris sebahu menyerupai dirinya, ia mengangkat sisa-sisa rambut ku yang masih panjang ditangannya. Ia lalu meletakannya diatas meja, layaknya sebuah koleksi.

"Oh iya, Happy Birthday Miku….," ia memperlihatkan sebuah foto yang ponselku terima dari e-mail Len.

Astaga. Dadaku berkecamuk. Perasaan ingin berteriak dan menangis bersatu.

"Maaf ya, hadiahnya telat," ucap Rin sambil tersenyum.

Aku mengatupkan rahang menahan semua emosi yang sedang aku rasakan saat ini.

"Ah, aku lupa! Aku dapat pastikan, malam ini adalah malam terbaikmu, kau tidak perlu menahan rasa sakit apapun," ucap Rin sambil berlalu pergi.

Aku masih terisak dengan perasaan yang terasa sesak ini. Benakku bertanya-tanya _apakah ia akan membebaskanku?_

**Normal P.O.V**

Len merasa pusing. Ia menumpu kepalanya dengan tangan kananya dan tertunduk. Sedikit merasakan lemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Meiko.

Len menoleh ke arah Meiko. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat itu.

"Semalam kau minum sake?" tanya Meiko.

Len mengangguk pelan. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja disuruh mencicipi minuman terlarang bagi anak kecil yang difavoritkan Meiko itu.

"Dasar, kau pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Meiko lagi.

"R-rin,"

Meiko terbelalak. "Bodoh! Kita seharusnya mencurigai dia, Len! Kan kau sendiri yang menyuruhku dan Gakupo untuk tidak mengakui pekerjaan asli kita," ucap Meiko.

Len mendesis pelan. "Lagipula aku tidak mengakui pekerjaanku, aku hanya merasa Miku sedang menghindar dariku dan, lagipula dihari ulang tahunnya ini ia sama sekali tidak menghubungiku," ucap Len. Tiba-tiba matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tahu? Saat ini yang aku rasakan adalah aku merasa kalau hubunganku dengan Miku ini sepertinya tidak akan bertahan lama lagi," ucap Len.

Meiko memukul kepala Len. "Bodoh! Kau tidak seharusnya berpikiran seperti itu, apa ini karena gadis itu tidak menghubungimu beberapa hari ini? Kau mungkin tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Miku," ucap Meiko lagi.

Len menelan ludah. Ia sedikit menahan amarah. "Kalau begitu apa?"

Meiko terdiam. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Jadi sudah beberapa hari ini kau tidak melihat Miku?" tanya Len pada seorang pria berambut merah gondrong.

"Ya, dia sudah tidak masuk kerja beberapa hari ini, entah kenapa, tidak ada keterangan lebih lanjut," jelas Ted, rekan kerja Miku.

"Ah iya, apa kau mengenal pria dengan rambut putih?" tanya Len lagi.

Ted berpikir sejenak. Ia memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak ada, aku sama sekali tidak mengenal ciri-ciri pria itu di lingkungan ini," ucap Ted lagi.

Lalu Len berterima kasih dan bergegas menuju apartemen Miku.

Ia mencoba membuka knop pintu apartemen Miku. Tidak dikunci.

"Miku?" panggil Len.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Len berkeliling sekitar apartemen Miku, ia mencari sosok gadis yang saat itu benar-benar ia khawatirkan.

Len mengobrak abrik seluruh ruangan, tidak ada tanda-tanda.

Ia menghubungi Meiko.

"Meiko, sepertinya kekhawatiranmu benar," ucap Len sambil menutup kembali ponselnya dan keluar dari apartemen Miku.

**Miku's P.O.V**

Malam itu di sebuah bangunan yang terlihat kusam. Aura gelap menyelimuti malam itu. Ya. Langit yang mendung menambah kegelapan semakin pekat.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, melihat sekeliling. Terlihat Rin dihadapanku dan membawa sebuah kue tart berukuran medium.

Ia menyuruhku untuk meniup lilin diatasnya. Pemaksaan itu benar-benar membuatku kini menganggapnya sebagai physcho.

Setelah meniup lilin itu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menembus bagian perutku.

"Otanjobi omedetou," ucap Rin pelan sambil meletakkan piring kue tart itu disebelahku.

Aku mengerang. Ini benar-benar diluar pemikiranku.

"Kenapa Miku? Masih terasa ya?" Rin menusuk bagian perutku dengan sebuah pisau. Aku benar-benar merasakan sakit yang belum pernah aku rasakan.

Rin memaju mundurkan pisau itu, ia sepertinya menikmati kegiatan ini. Namun aku semakin kehilangan kesadaran.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan gelap menyergapku. Gelap. Sangat gelap.

**Normal P.O.V**

Rin menusukkan pisaunya berkali-kali ke perut Miku hingga gadis itu kehilangan kesadaran.

Setelah puas, ia menyayat pergelangan tangan Miku dan terus menyayat bagian tangannya.

Rin tersenyum melihat gadis dihadapannya tidak berdaya.

Ia memeriksa denyut nadi dan detak jantung Miku.

Diam. Tidak terasa.

"Hihihih," Rin tertawa kecil. Ia menusukkan pisaunya ke dada Miku. Sedikit membuat sobekan kecil. Ia terus melakukan hal itu kesetiap bagian tubuh Miku. Hingga beberapa bagian tubuhnya kini sobek layaknya boneka.

"Aaaaah aku suka ini," Rin mulai membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya dan mengangkat bagian tangan Miku yang sudah tersayat habis dan mengeluarkan sebuah cairan yang menurut Rin adalah sesuatu yang sangat lezat dan menyenangkan bisa melihat cairan itu keluar dengan deras dari tubuh orang yang paling ia kagumi…

"Aaaaah ini enaaaak," Rin menjilati tangan Miku.

Lalu ia memulai kembali kegiatan menyenangkannya itu. Ia menyobek mulut Miku dengan model seperti Kuchisake Onna. Sobekan demi sobekan ia ukir di bagian kanan dan kiri bibir Miku.

"Kau akan berubah seperti Barbie ku yang lain," ucap Rin.

Ia mencongkel mata sebelah kiri Miku, darah mengucur deras dari sana dan dengan sigap Rin menjilati wajah Miku yang berlumuran darah sembari menggenggam erat bola mata Miku yang meurutnya cukup indah dan cantik itu. Dan penuh cairan merah kesukaan Rin tentunya.

"Huh, tidak cukup satu," ucap Rin sambil mencongkel kembali bola mata Miku yang sebelah kanan.

Ia kembali menjilati wajah Miku yang berlumuran darah.

Ia memandangi sejenak sepasang bola mata indah milik Miku, Rin juga menjilati sebuah bola mata yang kini sedang ia genggam di tangan kirinya. Ia benar-benar menjilati cairan merah yang berlumuran di sebuah benda bulat dan sedikit kenyal itu.

"Matamu indah sekali ya, dan lezat tentunya," Rin menoleh tajam ke arah Miku. Ia tersenyum miring.

Ia menusukkan pisaunya ke pipi Miku. Ia menarik pisau itu ke arah bawah hingga pipi Miku kini terbuka lebar.

Ia juga tidak lupa menyisihkan rambut Miku yang menutupi telinga gadis itu. Rin memotong telinga sebelah kanan Miku. Cairan merah keluar dari bagian itu. Ia menjilat dengan cepat cairan merah itu. Setelah merasa puas..

Rin bangkit dan tersenyum ke arah tubuh yang kini benar-benar tidak berdaya.

"Otanjobi omedetou, bagaimana menurutmu? Kau sudah tidak merasakan apapun lagi kan?" ucap Rin sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Miku bersama teman-temannya yang sekarang.

Meiko melacak catatan kehidupan Rin.

**Name : Laudrina Akiyama**

**Birth : 13-December-1989**

Meiko langsung mengarahkan pointer ke arah catatan kehidupan Rin.

**Kedua orang tuanya bercerai dan kini ia tinggal sendirian di rumah ibunya di daerah kota Tokyo semenjak ibunya meninggal dunia. **

"Catatan kriminalnya," ucap Kaito sambil mengamati layar monitor yang sedang Meiko gunakan untuk melacak identitas Rin.

**Merusak property sekolahnya**

**Membuat teman kelasnya terluka karena harus terjatuh dari tangga**

"Anak ini," gumam Gakupo yang juga sedang berada di ruangan itu.

"Kirim alamatnya ke ponsel Len," ucap Gakupo.

Kaito buru-buru mengirim pesan ke Len.

"Kau tetap disini, aku dan Kaito akan menyusul Len, temukan fakta-fakta lain tentang gadis ini," ucap Gakupo sambil menepuk bahu Meiko lalu berjalan pergi.

Meiko mengangguk cepat dan masih tetap fokus pada monitor komputernya.

Len menutup ponselnya dan bergegas menuju ke alamat yang baru saja Kaito kirim kan untuknya.

Ia menekan pedal gas dengan kuat menuju alamat itu.

Kini perasaannya benar-benar berkecamuk.

Setelah sampai di alamat yang Kaito maksud, Len menerobos pelan masuk ke dalam halaman sebuah rumah yang kelihatan tidak begitu terawat oleh pemiliknya.

Ia mengintip dari sebuah jendela. Terlihat Rin sedang berdiri sembari membersihkan sesuatu di wastafle.

Len melirik ke sekitar. Ia tetap waspada takut akan kesadaran Rin tentang keberadaannya disini.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari belakang celananya, ia mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya.

Len bukan saja bekerja sebagai detektif di tempat itu. Ia kini seperti seorang anggota FBI.

Ia menerobos masuk ke rumah itu melalui pintu belakang. Setelah mendapati Rin sudah tidak ada di ruangan yang terlihat seperti dapur itu.

Len mengawasi sekeliling.

Sementara Len mengawasi sekeliling, Gakupo tiba dan menyusul Len dengan mengitari rumah itu.

Sementara Kaito menyusul ke sudut lain rumah itu.

"Len..," panggil Gakupo pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menyusun rencana lain?" tanya Gakupo lagi.

Len memasang tampang berpikirnya. Akhirnya ia mengikuti saran yang Gakupo berikan.

Len mengetuk pintu rumah Rin.

Ia berdiri sedikit tidak sabaran dan ingin memastikan semuanya.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah itu terbuka dan Rin keluar lalu tersenyum ke arah Len.

"Eh, Len? Kau tahu rumahku darimana?" tanya Rin sedikit gugup.

Len tersenyum.

"Aku pernah membuntutimu perlahan saat kau pulang," ucap Len membual.

Rin masih terlihat gugup namun ia tetap mempersilahkan Rin masuk.

Len melihat ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Tidak ada keanehan, namun hanya keadaannya saja yang sedikit suram. Pandangan Len tertuju pada sudut ruangan, disana ada sebuah gantungan mantel dan topi.

Ia melihat mantel Miku tergantung disana.

Gadis bodoh. Penipu yang bodoh. Itulah yang terlintas di benak Len saat ini.

"Len, kau mau minum apa?" tanya Rin yang baru saja kembali dari dalam.

Len menghela napas. "Ada air putih? Dingin?"

Rin mengangguk. "Segera kembali," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Len memberanikan diri. Ia memanggil Gakupo masuk. Ia juga bersama Kaito.

"Kau sudah panggil kepolisian?" tanya Len pelan.

Gakupo membentuk tangannya menjadi huruf O tanda ia sudah melaksanakan apa yang Len tanya tadi.

"Bagaimana? Apa menurutmu kita langsung menangkapnya saja?" tanya Kaito.

Len menoleh sebuah ambang pintu yang tidak berpintu untuk memastikan tidak ada Rin disana.

"Sebaiknya iya," ucap Len.

Saat langkah Rin terdengar, Kaito dan Gakupo kembali keluar dari ruangan itu.

Rin memberikan segelas air putih dan meletakannya di meja. Ia mulai terlihat curiga.

Rin merasa tidak tenang saat itu. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap bersikap biasa.

"Ng, sampai saat ini aku sama sekali tidak bertemu Miku," ucap Len sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Rin terpaku pada mantel yang masih tergantung di ruangan itu.

"A…e…k..kau sudah menanyakan..pada tetangga-tetangganya?" tanya Rin sedikit gugup. Ia benar-benar merasa tertangkap basah.

"Ya, dan hasilnya tidak ada apa-apanya," ucap Len.

Rin mulai tidak nyaman, ia bergegas izin untuk kebelakang, dengan alasan akan buang air kecil.

**Rin's P.O.V**

_Bodoh, kenapa aku sampai sebodoh ini. Astaga pasti ia sudah menyadarinya._

Aku bergegas membuka pintu belakang dan berpikir keras untuk memanjat tembok tinggi yang mengelilingi rumah ku ini untuk kabur dan bergegas meninggalkan semuanya.

Ya, sudah kuputuskan, orang ini pasti sudah tau semuanya.

Aku mengambil sebuah kursi dari dapur untuk membantuku melompati tembok yang mengelilingi rumahku ini.

**Normal P.O.V**

Sudah 15 menit Len menunggu Rin kembali dari dalam ruangan itu. Akhirnya kesabarannya sudah habis, Len memanggil Gakupo dan Kaito. Mereka mencoba memeriksa ruangan demi ruangan.

"Kau yakin dia tidak akan menyadari keberadaan kita?" tanya Gakupo.

"Kita coba saja, kalaupun ia menyadari ini semua, kita harus menangkapnya sesegera mungkin," ucap Len.

Akhirnya mereka semua mengambil posisi untuk memeriksa satu demi satu ruangan di rumah Rin.

Gakupo memeriksa ruangan yang sepertinya kamar Rin.

Ia melihat beberapa potongan koran tertempel di tembok kamar itu. Berisi seluruh kasus pembunuhan tentang gadis berambut panjang. Gakupo juga melihat beberapa foto berbingkai sedang di atas meja kamar itu.

Terlihat sebuah gambaran keluarga bahagia di foto itu. Namun sepertinya foto itu pernah tersobek atau mungkin disobek.

Sementara Len memeriksa dapur, ia mendapati banyak cairan merah segar di beberapa pisau dan di wastafle dapur itu.

Len mencium cairan merah itu, lalu ia menoleh ke arah pintu belakang dapur dan bergegas memerisa keluar. Ia mengamati sebuah kursi yang menghadap tembok tinggi halaman belakang itu. Ia melihat sebuah jejak sepati di tempat duduk itu.

"Gawat," ucap Len.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kaito yang memanggil nama Gakupo dan Len cukup keras.

Len bergegas ke dalam dan menemui Kaito.

Ia berdiri kaku di ambang pintu tempat Kaito berdiri lebih depan darinya.

Beberapa sosok tubuh yang mungkin sudah cukup lama tewas di sana terbaring di ruangan itu.

Len berjalan kaku dan perlahan menuju sebuah sosok tubuh yang tergolek lemas dengan pakaian yang sudah tercabik-cabik.

Ia berjongkok di hadapan sosok itu. Air mata keluar dari matanya.

Len mencabut pisau yang saat itu sedang tertancap di bagian kepala sosok tubuh itu.

"Miku…," panggil Len lirih.

Gakupo mencengkram erat pundak Kaito yang ternganga.

Len masih mengamati sosok Miku. Ia menarik tubuh kaku itu ke pelukannya.

Kini pakaian Len sedikit terkena darah yang sebentar lagi akan benar-benar mongering.

Ia mencium bagian kepala Miku. Len benar-benar dibutakan dengan penampilan Miku saat itu. Gadis itu benar-benar sudah tidak terlihat seperti Miku yang dulu. Miku yang ceria dan selalu membuatnya tersenyum karena senyumnya yang benar-benar hangat.

Harapan Len akan memiliki Miku kini sudah sirna. Tubuh itu, tubuh gadis yang ia cintai, tubuh Miku, kini sudah benar-benar tidak utuh. Len mempererat pelukannya.

Gakupo menghampiri Len sambil menelan ludah.

Suara mobil polisi sudah terdengar di depan rumah itu.

"Len, sebaiknya relakan dia," ucap Gakupo sambil mencengkram pundak Len yang masih saja memeluk tubuh Miku.

Ia mengusap sebelah pipi Miku yang masih utuh. Mengamati kedua celah kosong yang cukup mengerikan di bagian mata Miku dulu menempel dengan indah.

"Kenapa harus aku yang kehilanganmu…," bisik Len lirih.

Malam itu desiran angin menemani duka yang Len rasakan.

Ambulance-ambulance mengangkut semua tubuh yang tergeletak diruangan itu. Sementara para polisi tetap berjaga dan mengamankan lokasi itu. Garis kuning polisi melintang di sekitar rumah itu. Beberapa orang yang tinggal disekitar rumah itu, berkerumun.

Tidak menyangka gadis cantik polos dan kalem seperti Rin bisa melakukan seperti ini.

Gadis manis… atau lebih tepatnya.. pshycopat.

Terlihat percakapan seluruh orang-orang di sekitar lokasi itu.

Gakupo dan Kaito bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa anggota kepolisian.

Sementara Meiko duduk di sebelah Len yang masih terpukul dengan kondisi orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Kau tahu? Miku sedang tersenyum melihatmu di tempat lain, ia tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini,"

Masih terbayang suara Miku saat itu.

_**Flashback**_

"_Siapa yang mau bilang tidak?" celetuk Miku tiba-tiba. Ia tertawa._

"_Eh? Jadi?"_

_Miku mengangguk cepat._

_Len mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju nya ke udara. Ia sedikit meloncat._

"_Baiklah,kalau begitu hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku," ucap Len._

_Miku tertawa._

"_Sekarang kau sudah jadib wanna be…," ucap Len._

_Miku terbelalak. "Hah? Cepat sekali!" ucap Miku._

_Kini Len yang justru tertawa melihat ekspresi Miku._

_**End of flashback**_

"Aku berjanji, akan membalasnya," ucap Len.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I just own this story.**

**Diharapakan kritik dan saran ya! ^^**

* * *

><p>"<em>Sekarang kau sudah jadib wanna be…," ucap Len.<em>

_Miku terbelalak. "Hah? Cepat sekali!" ucap Miku._

_Kini Len yang justru tertawa melihat ekspresi Miku._

**-_You even don't know anything about-_**

**Rin's P.O.V**

_Sudah beberapa bulan sejak kejadian itu pelarianku ini sepertinya sudah cukup._

_Aku berjalan melewati rumahku yang dulu. Dimana kenanganku bersama orang-orang yang aku cintai dulu._

_Hidup itu memang tidak adil, namun mengapa harus hidupku yang sepertinya benar-benar tidak beruntung._

Aku melihat garis kuning melintangdi sekeliling rumahku. Rumahku dulu.

Aku mengamati rumah itu.

_**Flashback**_

"_AKU KAN SUDAH BILANG! SEHARUSNYA KAU DIRUMAH SAJA! RIN BUTUH KEHADIRANMU! "_

"_TAPI AKU SUDAH MELAKUKAN INI SEMUA SEJAK DULU! PENGEKANG!"_

"_KAU YANG PENGEKANG! ISTRI TIDAK TAHU DIRI!"_

_**PLAKK!**_

_Aku berlari menghampiri ibu yang terjatuh akibat tamparan ayah._

"_Bu, ibu tidak apa kan?" tanyaku._

_Ibu tersenyum. Namun matanya masih menangis. Sangat terlihat jelas sekali._

_Tiba-tiba ayah menarik rambutku. Ia menyingkirkanku._

"_KAU JUGA! JANGAN BISANYA HANYA MENANGIS! AYAH LELAH! KAU TAHU?"_

_Aku meringkuk di sudut ruang tamu. Ayah semakin menyiksa ibu. Ia menjambak rambut ibu._

_Lalu memutar tangan ibu hingga terpelintir. Ia juga menarik kepala ibu. _

_**End of flashback**_

Masih terngiang kejadian masa kecil itu. Hingga ibu merasa sakit sepanjang hidupnya hingga saat ia meregang nyawa.

Aku menitikkan air mata. Memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju sebuah bar.

Aku duduk di sebuah kursi bar di sebuah klub yang cukup terkenal di kota ini.

Uang simpananku masih cukup untuk menjalani hidup seperti ini.

Aku memesan bloody mary. Mengamati bartender menyiapkan minuman dengan gayanya yang memukau untuk orang lain.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku.

Ia duduk di sampingku. Rambutnya kuning. Seperti orang yang pernah ku kenal.

Len.

Namun sepertinya bukan. Karena matanya berwarna merah.

"Hai nona, sendirian saja?"

Aku mengangguk.

Ia duduk dan mendekatkan kursinya ke kursiku.

Aku sedikit mabuk saat itu.

Pria itu, pria disebelahku, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku.

"Namaku Leon," ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum merasa geli akan bisikannya itu. Aku benar-benar nyaris kehilangan kesadaran akibat minuman-minuman yang aku minum. Aku memutuskan untuk memesan bloody mary lagi untuk tetap tahan agar tidak begitu terpengaruh dengan alkohol yang aku minum cukup banyak.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kau bersenang-senang denganku?" tanya Leon.

Aku tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya apa yang kau bisa perbuat?" tanyaku.

Pria itu menarik kerah pakaianku. Memutar bangku bar yang aku duduki dan diarahkan menghadapnya.

Pria itu nyaris menyerupai Len. Hanya saja kini rambutnya lebih panjang.

Aku sedikit mengingat sosok yang pernah aku habisi masa itu.

Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya.

Pria dihadapanku ini menarik daguku dan mulai mencium bibirku.

Aku mendorongnya perlahan dan tertawa kecil.

"Cukup, kau bisa ikut ke apartemenku," ucapku sambil bangkit dan membayar semua pesananku lalu berjalan bersamanya menuju tempat tinggalku kini.

Aku membuka pintu apartemenku namun tetap dalam rangkulan Leon.

Leon mengunci pintu apartemenku. Sementara aku terbaring di sofa apartemen.

"Kau tahu? Aku seperti mengenang sosok gadis yang dulu pernah tinggal di kehidupanku," ucap Leon sambil membopongku ke kasur. Lalu ia membaringkanku di kasur kamar apartemenku.

Aku sedikit menggeliat. Pusing terasa sangat kuat membelenggu di otakku.

Ah, kesadaranku nyaris hilang.

**Normal P.O.V**

Rin terbaring terlentang di kasurnya. Sementara Leon, orang yang baru saja ia kenal, baru saja, ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan merayap menkondisikan tubuhnya berada di atas tubuh Rin. Ia tersenyum.

Senyum yang familiar bagi Rin.

Namun Rin segera menepisnya cepat-cepat.

Tidak mungkin.

Leon menciumi leher jenjang Rin. Sementara gadis itu hanya menggeliat geli. Lalu Leon mencium bibir Rin.

Ia menciumnya dengan sedikit bergairah. Gairah yang tidak biasa. Gairah balas dendam.

Rin melingkarkan tangannya di leher Leon.

"Aku belum pernah semabuk ini, tapi aku pernah membuat orang lain mabuk," cerita Rin tanpa sadar sambil tersenyum di sela-sela tawa kecil karena merasa geli dengan aktivitas Leon yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Leon membuka satu persatu kancing yang menempel pada pakaian atas Rin.

Ia mengusap pipi Rin dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya menopang tubuhnya.

Ia menggendon Rin dan mendorongnya hingga membentur tembok.

Kedua tangannya kini berada di pinggul Rin. Kedua tangan itu memaksa masuk ke dalam rok yang Rin kenakan.

Sementara ia mencium basah bagian leher Rin hingga nyaris turun kebawah.

Lalu ia kembali menciumi bibir Rin.

Tiba-tiba Rin merasakan sesuatu yang tajam dan kasar menelusuri bagian kaki dan pahanya.

Leon menggenggam sebuah pisau yang kini menelusuri paha Rin.

Tiba-tiba ia menggenggam kedua tangan Rin hanya dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya tetap mengganggam pisau.

Leon mendrong Rin jatuh. Membiarkannya terbaring dan menimpa tubuh gadis itu.

Ia membuka seluruh pakaian atas Rin. Namun gadis itu tetap mengenakan pakaian dalamnya.

Leon membungkukkan tubuhnya, ia menunduk dan mencium bagian leher Rin. Sambil berbisik

"Kau masih ingat Miku?"

Rin tersentak. Namun ia masih lemas. Tubuhnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ditambah lagi aksi Leon yang kini menekan dadanya.

"Ukh, ka..kau..,"

Leon tersenyum.

"Kau juga pasti masih mengingatku kan?" tanya Leon.

Rin berusaha membuka kedua matanya.

"Aku Len,"

Rin tersentak. Mendadak rasa mabuknya nyaris hilang.

Ia berusaha mengelak.

Tiba-tiba Leon yang ternyata adalah Len, menusukkan pisau yang ia bawa ke dada Rin.

Darah keluar dari bagian dada itu.

Rin meringis kesakitan.

Len menusuk-nusukkan pisau itu berkali-kali hingga Rin benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri.

Lalu ia menusukkan pisau itu kebagian perut Rin, ia membelah bagian perut itu dan mencabik-cabiknya. Mengeluarkan isi perut itu.

Setelah bosan, ia menyilet-nyilet wajah Rin.

Setelah puas kembali, ia menusukkan pisaunya ke bagian dada Rin.

Len benar-benar tidak sadar dan kalap.

Ia kembali menarik dan menancapkan pisau itu ke dada Rin.

"Gadis psycho! Sebelumnya aku belum pernah semarah ini! Matilah kau! Kau benar-benar tidak pantas hidup! Kau sungguh….. membuatku muak! Kau harus lenyap dari dunia ini!"

Pria berambut kuning kepirangan itu menusukkan pisaunya berkali-kali tepat kebagian dada seorang gadis yang sebenarnya sudah terkulai lemas dilantai akibat tindakannya yang benar-benar keji.

Percikan darah sudah tidak terhitung. Darah-darah segar itu mengalir dari tubuh gadis itu.

Namun seakan puas akan kegiatannya, pria itu tersenyum senang melihat keadaan gadis itu sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Ini… untuk Miku…," ucap pria itu lirih.

"Meski aku akan membusuk di penjara, mungkin aku justru lebih tenang dari sebelumnya… karena aku sudah menghabisi mu terlebih dulu, terima kasih untuk malam ini, aku benar-benar sama sekali TIDAK menyesal," ucap Len sambil berbaring di sebelah tubuh Rin.

_**END**_

**Gimana gimana? Ini sebenernya pengen dijadiin kayak ending aja gitu, kayak prolog yang suka muncul di akhir gitu. Tapi ya apa boleh buat, daripada ngegantung. Abisin aja sekalian**

**Oh iya! Makasih buat yang udah ngereview fic ku ini ^_^ Aku bener-bener makin semangat buat nyari ide-ide fic lain hehehe**

**Buat Hito Zangetsu akhirnya ini fic selesai juga, kalo mau ngerequest lagi silahkan.**

**Bagi yang mau ngerequest, bisa send PM ke akunku ya ^_^**

**RnR! **


End file.
